Children of the Gods
Een jaar na de eerste missie naar Abydos activeert de Stargate op Aarde uit zichzelf. Een vijand genaamd Apophis en zijn trouwe Jaffa ontvoeren een personeelslid van Cheyenne Mountain. Een team geleid door kolonel Jack O'Neill onderzoekt de zaak en hij wordt herenigd met Dr. Daniel Jackson op Abydos, waar Apophis ook arriveert. Hij ontvoert Skaara en Sha're, Daniel's vrouw. Het team ontdekt dat Apophis van Chulak kwam en gaan erheen om hun vermiste kameraden te redden. Samenvatting Deel 1 Een jaar eerder had kolonel Jack O'Neill een team door de Stargate geleid naar een planeet genaamd Abydos. Na de Stelselheer Ra gedood te hebben door een nucleaire kernkop in zijn schip te krijgen keerde O'Neill terug naar de Aarde met twee overlevenden van zijn team, daarbij Daniel Jackson achterlatend omdat hij een nieuwe liefde had gevonden bij Sha're. In de tegenwoordige tijd komt Apophis met zijn Jaffa door de Stargate. Hij vermoordt verscheidene mensen en ontvoert Carol Weterings. Kort daarna wordt Jack O'Neill terug geroepen naar Cheyenne Mountain door majoor-generaal George S. Hammond. Hij wordt ondervraagd, samen met zijn oude teamgenoten majoor Louis Ferretti en majoor Charles Kawalsky, over de gebeurtenissen die naar hun terugkeer van Abydos naar Aarde leidden. Als ze weigeren iets te onthullen wat niet in hun rapport staat kiest Hammond ervoor een kernkop door de Stargate te sturen, gelovend dat de buitenaardse wezens alleen daar vandaan hebben kunnen komen. Met deze nieuwe dreiging onthuld O'Neill dat hij gelogen heeft dat hij de bom gebruikt heeft om Abydos te vernietigen. Hij geeft toe dat alleen Ra gedood is en de Abydonians nog in leven zijn, en dat Daniel Jackson onder hen leeft. Na met zijn superieuren gesproken te hebben laat Hammond O'Neill een doos met tissues door de Stargate sturen. Als de doos terugkomt met een boodschap van Jackson wordt O'Neill teruggeroepen in zijn militaire functie. Hij krijgt zijn rang terug en wordt op een missie door de Stargate gestuurd om in Abydos onderzoek te doen. Er wordt een team samengesteld met O'Neill, Kawalsky, Ferretti, en, tot O'Neill's ongenoegen, de astrofysicus kapitein Samantha Carter, en verscheidene anderen. Als het team arriveert vinden ze een groep Abydonians, bewapend met wapens van Aarde, die hen opwachten. Ze worden vervolgens al snel herenigd met Daniel, Sha're, en Skaara. Daniel leidt O'Neill, Kawalsky en Carter naar een grote grot-achtige kamer waar oneindige hiëroglyfen te vinden zijn op de muren. De archeoloog onthuld dat hij geloofd dat de tekens een verhouding hebben met de tekens op de Stargate, wat hem doet geloven dat de muren volstaan met adressen van Stargates in het melkwegstelsel. Terwijl O'Neill en de anderen weg zijn wordt de Stargate van Abydos geactiveerd en wordt het kamp aangevallen door de zelfde indringers die Aarde eerder hadden aangevallen. De ogen van de leider gloeien, wat velen doet geloven dat hij eigenlijk Ra is. De indringers nemen Sha're en Skaara mee. Daniel vertelt Tobay dat ze de Stargate moeten begraven als zij weg zijn, en zegt Kasuf dat ze hem over precies een jaar moeten openen. Vastbesloten zijn vrouw en zwager te redden gaat Daniel met O'Neill en het team mee naar Aarde. Deel 2 Bewakers met tulband slepen een van de vele mooi geklede vrouwen mee om uitgekleed en gekeurd te worden. Protesterend dat ze een VS luchtmacht sergeant is komt Weterings niet door de keuring en wordt ze gedood. Als de gewonde Ferretti in staat is de symbolen te onthullen die naar de indringers leiden krijgt Hammond toestemming van de President om negen teams te vormen die de Stargate kunnen gebruiken om informatie in te winnen over dreigingen voor Aarde. O'Neill wordt de commandant van SG-1, met Carter als zijn tweede bevelhebber en Daniel Jackson als toevoeging, dankzij zijn vastberadenheid zijn vrouw te vinden. Kawalsky wordt de bevelhebber van SG-2. De bewakers keren terug en nemen Sha're mee. Ze brengen haar voor Apophis, vechtend om vrij te komen. Apophis maakt een opmerking over de vurigheid van haar karakter, en hypnotiseert haar vervolgens. De dromerige Sha're wordt uitgekleed en gekeurd. Ze komt door de keuring en haar lichaam en ziel worden overgenomen door Amaunet, Apophis' koningin. Ondertussen reizen beide SG teams van Aarde naar de planeet waar de aanvallers heen zijn gegaan. Als SG-1 het voortouw neemt ontmoeten ze een groep monniken die hen naar de stad Chulak brengen. Tijdens een maaltijd vinden ze uit waar Sha're heen gebracht is, en als Daniel er naar toe rent worden ze gevangen genomen. In de kerker ontdekt het team Skaara en Daniel legt uit dat het niet Ra was maar Apophis die hen ontvoerd heeft. Hij legt ook uit dat Apophis vernoemd is naar de Egyptische slangen-god van de nacht. Voordat ze kunnen ontsnappen komen Apophis en de overgenomen Sha're met een aantal gasten binnen, gevolgd door de leider van de bewakers, de First Prime Teal'c. Verscheidene andere Goa'uld komen naar voren en beginnen mensen te kiezen die zij als gastheer voor hun kinderen willen. Skaara eindigt bij hen die gekozen worden en wordt weggesleept, wild schreeuwend om O'Neill's hulp. Daniel probeert gekozen te worden zodat hij bij Sha're kan zijn, maar slaagt daar niet in. Apophis beveelt dat de andere gevangenen gedood moeten worden en vertrekt dat, paniek onder de gevangenen achterlatend. Als de bewakers zich voorbereiden op de executie schreeuw O'Neill naar Teal'c dat hij hen kan redden. Teal'c merkt op dat velen zo'n belofte hebben gedaan in het verleden, maar keert dan zijn rug naar zijn collega's, opmerkend dat O'Neill de eerste is waarvan hij gelooft dat het waar is. Vervolgens helpt hij hen ontsnappen. Ondanks zijn schok over zijn acties volgt hij SG-1. O'Neill, Carter, Daniel en Teal'c leiden de gevangenen van Chulak terug naar de Stargate, maar de bewakers volgen hen. Terwijl ze de stad verlaten laat Teal'c O'Neill zien dat hij een Goa'uld symbiont in zijn maag heeft, wat de anderen choqueert. Hij legt uit dat hij een Jaffa is, een dienaar van de goden. De larve geeft hem een lang leven en perfecte gezondheid en als hij het zou verwijderen zou hij uiteindelijk sterven. Als SG-1 vastgezet wordt door een Death Glider, redden Kawalsky en SG-2 hen door het schip neer te halen met een FIM-92 stinger missile. Bij de Stargate ontdekken ze dat Apophis klaar staat om te vertrekken met zijn vrouw en de andere Goa'uld families - Skaara is onder hen. O'Neill roept naar hem, waardoor Skaara lijkt te twijfelen en wacht tot O'Neill dichterbij is. Skaara is echter al overgenomen door een Goa'uld, en hij gebruikt zijn Kara kesh om O'Neill achterover te gooien voordat hij door de Stargate vertrekt. Ondertussen komen er meer Jaffa aan. Terwijl O'Neill, Teal'c, Kawalsky en de rest van SG-2 dekking geven leiden Carter en Daniel de gevangenen door de Stargate naar Aarde. Vlak voordat Kawalsky door de Stargate gaat wordt hij geïnfecteerd door een baby Goa'uld die uit een Jaffa kwam die gewurgd werd door een van de vluchtelingen. Als iedereen veilig door de Stargate is bevestigen Daniel en O'Neill hun vastberadenheid om Sha're en Skaara te redden voordat ze naar hun eindgesprek gaan. O'Neill vraagt Hammond om Teal'c lid te laten worden van het team, maar de generaal zegt dat hij die beslissing niet mag nemen. Als iedereen de Stargate-kamer verlaat lichten Kawalsky's ogen op. Personages Jay Acovone als majoor Charles Kawalsky Vaitiare Bandera als Sha're Robert Wisden als majoor Bert Samuels Peter Williams als Apophis Brent Stait als majoor Louis Ferretti Gary Jones als MSgt. Walter Harriman Alexis Cruz als Skaara Rachel Hayward als Carol Weterings Rick Ravanello als Fryatt J.B. Bivens als McAfee Stephen Sumner als Goa'uld 1 (Children of the Gods) Adam Harrington als Goa'uld 2 (Children of the Gods) John Bear Curtis als inwoner John Tierney als Jaffa monnik Colin Lawrence als majoor Carl Warren Garvin Cross als Casey Anthony Ashbee als sergeant (Children of the Gods) Eric Schneider als Dr. James MacKenzie Andrew McIlwaine als arts (Children of the Gods) Santo Lombardo als Bolaa Sean Amsing als Tobay Monique Rusu als Yametha Janette de Vries als vrouwelijke bewaker Eerste optredens Personages * Kapitein Samantha Carter * Teal'c * Majoor-generaal George S. Hammond * MSgt. Walter Harriman * Majoor Bert Samuels * Apophis * Amaunet * Klorel * Dokter James MacKenzie * Majoor Carl Warren * Tobay Planeet * Chulak en:Children of the Gods Categorie:SG-1 afleveringen